


How Royals Roll

by Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A son needing his daddy, Father Son Bonding, Fear of Death, Have no idea what or how this fits, I'm Bad At Summaries, TMZ like, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good/pseuds/Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good
Summary: Noctis thought his Dad had invited him to join him at the casino grand opening.  What he didn't expect was to experience these feelings and all he has to show for it was an ugly sweater.





	How Royals Roll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fourtypercent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtypercent/gifts).



> The chats I have in group chats really bring life to my own life and makes my day extra amazing. This is a gift for fourtypercent. It may not be what you may have expected but the idea was just not letting me sleep. Love ya girl.

 

Noctis sat in the back of the regalia with his arms crossed and looking out the window. He didn’t turn to see the person next to him. He swore this was getting out of hand and refused to make eye contact to anyone. Soon as the door was opened he was going to make his escape and warp himself to the tallest building.

“You shall participate in this event. There are times you have to make appearances when invited to a social event that…”

“I understand all that dad. We cut ribbons of new stores and crack wine bottles for luck. But you really had to wear that sweater?!” Noctis refused to look at his father. He would of never agreed to come to a new casino with his father wearing a large red sweater with the words BINGO written in different colors across his chest. Wrapped around his wasit was a fanny pack in a neon color and his hair tied in a pink scrunchy.

“I believe I look quiet alright. Clarus young daughter even allowed me to use her lucky scrunchy.” Regis smiled and looked at Clarus who was driving them to the event. “He is even wearing a matching sweater.”

“Only because you ordered me to, your majesty” Clarus was grateful he was allowed to wear his jacket over the hideous sweater.

“You tricked me saying it was a casino. Now I know it is a new retirement home that has named its hall after you. And a boring bingo game! This night can’t get any worse.”

“Oh I believe it can only get better.” Regis took out a bag from under his seat and pulled out a green sweater from it. Noctis saw the sweater from the corner of his eye and shook his head.

“No. No way dad. No!”

.  
.  
.

Noctis had avoided everyone that weekend. He kept himself locked in the room and play video games. He warned others around him to not bring up the tabloids that had photos of him and his father in the retirement event. If it was only photos of him wearing the sweater that matched his fathers it would be alright. But rumors began and websites were making things up.

_The whole family is retiring, what they should do is retire those ugly sweaters_

_The new fashion is to forget there is fashion!_

_You don’t have to literally follow your fathers footsteps.._

_Is the Prince ready to be King as he retires?_

Noctis made it a clear order not to talk about it to anyone. And made it clear that no one should talk about it or bring it up. Locking himself in the room he swore to everyone to leave him be. He laid on his bed playing a game on his phone when the door opened to his room.

“Ignis, I said… “ Noctis turned and saw his father standing there.

“You missed our Sunday breakfast… “ Regis sat down at the edge of the bed and saw Noctis still playing his game, avoiding him.

“I wasn’t hungry” Noctis swiped the phone and began to tap it rapidly.

“Is that why Ignis brought your plate up here?” Regis poked his sons leg, catching him in a small lie. He expected the rebellious stage in his teenage years. He was a teenager once and knew he acted out the same way. So much of himself he sees in Noctis.

“Ignis thinks I don’t ever eat enough. can’t help what he does..” Noctis shrugged his shoulders. Losing at his game, he just laid on the bed staring at the black screen of his phone.

“Noctis… “

“What?”

“What is this about?”

“You. You accomplished on embarrassing me dad. Everyone is talking about it. They are laughing at us .. At me.” Noctis covered his head with his pillow. He did not want to have this talk right now.

“Son, it was not my intention to embarrassed you. I wanted to spend time with you before you graduate. The sweaters were made by the women inside the retirement center. Did you not see how excited they were when they saw us?” Regis tried to explain. The women had presented him with the sweaters at the center meeting and was honored to wear them for their happiness.

“Dad..” Noctis groaned into his pillow.

“We are servants to the people. Sometimes we have to think of them. The women were in their late years in life. To bring them some joy in whatever time they have left is our duty. You one day will be king. And you will understand that a king can not rule alone. A king rules for the people and by the people you earn their loyalty. You earn their trust. You will get rumors made up and made fun of by anything you do. Living under a microscope they are going to tear it apart and..”

“I don’t want to think of you dying!” Noctis threw on the bed and sat up to face his father. “I get asked over and over what I will do when I am king. What will I do if I have to take the duties on sooner than expected. I get it at school and from everyone… I just told everyone not to bring it up because I don’t want to think about it. Dad, I don’t want to be king if it meant you would be…gone“ Noctis tear up a bit. He wiped his eyes with his arm and tried to turn away from him. Regis though grabbed him and faced him.

“Son, I know I am very hard on you with your studies and training. You know it is the path we lead, one day I will leave you and you will have to ascend to the throne. You are in your teen years where everything gets harder on you. Things are expected of you and I wish it didn’t have to be this difficult on you. But it is our path. I faced it when I was your age. And I am here to lead you to the correct path.” Regis rubbed Noctis arms a bit, trying to comfort him without pulling him into a hug like he used to when he was a child.

“I know that dad. I just, I don’t want to think about it at that time. I just wanted to spend time with you and… not get these type of questions. You are the peoples king. But.. You are my dad… I really miss us our time together. Just us…” Noctis watched his dad think over his words. Maybe they were silly to say. He isn’t a kid anymore. He shouldn’t be this needy about wanting time with his dad. But the constant reminder one day he will die, was making him feel needy.

“I see… well I guess I have to change that. Starting tomorrow and for a few days after, just you and I. well Clarus will stay in the car, but just you, me and a lake full of fish.”

“Dad… I have to go to school and…” Noctis didn’t want his dad to put his duties off because of his stupid needy needs.

“I’m king. You can take some time off. I am sure Ignis will enjoy going in your place.” Regis smiled and stood up from the bed. He made sure Noctis was alright and laughed when Noctis began to laugh at the thought of Ignis going in his place. He rubbed Noctis shoulders and began to walk towards the bedroom door.

“Dad…” Noctis said, trying to find the words he wanted to say. Noctis smiled at his dad and was a bit embarrassed to say what he wanted to. Regis walked back towards his son and gave him a tight hug.

“I love you too… “ Regis said, embracing his son and for a brief second Regis felt his son was once again a kid.

.  
.  
.

The next day, Noctis had kept quiet of his plans he had made with his dad. Ignis came in to go over the plans for today. Noctis left Ignis with his jaw open in shock when Noctis told him about the new plan. Noctis had laid out the clothes for Ignis and rushed out the room to meet his dad.

Now on the highway, Noctis waited for that text. He knew Prompto was going to flip over Ignis being in school. Regis was reading the newspaper and sipped on his terminal which Noctis knew he was drinking a hot chocolate. Clarus had promised he would stay apart from them but that he still had a duty to do. Noctis didn’t mind, he was going fishing with his dad. Something he felt he needed before… Noctis phone kweh and saw his dad lower his newspaper to look at Noctis.

“its Prompto.. “ Noctis laughed a bit and began to read his text to himself.

**Prompto:** Why is Ignis wearing your clothes to school?

**Noctis:** I sent in my rep. Does he look good?

Prompto sent a photo of Ignis and himself in class. Ignis even wore his hair the same way as Noctis. Noctis laughed and typed his message quick.

**Noctis:** I need to frame that.

**Prompto:** Ya should also these… its crazy out here man. Ya changed the fashion world!

Prompto again sent him a photo and Noctis almost dropped his phone from shock. Prompto had taken a landscape shot of the students in the school all wearing that horrible Bingo sweater that seemed was mass produced. Showing his dad the photo, all he could do was laugh.

“Dad… I don’t think I can ever go back to school….”

“At least you can wear that sweater and be cool like your hipster dad” Regis raised his hand and gave him a west coast hand sign.

“Shiva help me…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoyed this fic that I have no idea where to fit it in the timeline or what not. Check out fourtyprecent work here at the site, shes extremely awesome and talented. Far from anything I can come up with. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
